Hogwarts and Duel Monsters
by Wolf-Ghoul
Summary: What if Harry actually had a great uncle on his fathers side who took him in and took him to egypt? There he trained in the skill of Duel Monsters and its magic over there, whilst attending the school. Now he's back in Britain in possession of the Millennium Puzzle, who will follow him? And will the magic of the Shadow Realm be reborn?
1. Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Hogwarts and Duel Monsters!**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ This is an experimental series, I may continue it, I may not, R &R to tell me :D**

 **Chapter 1: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The snow was slowly drifting outside, the teens of the Hufflepuff boys 5th year dorm were playing a game of duel monsters, a card game that allows monsters to come to life when played on an device that's attached to the wizards wand then onto their wrist to produce full bodied creatures. Now, the wizards have a rather ingenious ability to give photos the ability to be animate, meaning that the duellist (that's the term given to a player of the game) can have a closer bond to their decks. Anyway, in the dorm these teens were playing the game (without using the duel disc attachment) and they were rather confused on the latest tournament that was held in Canterbury.

"So you're saying that this kid somehow managed to defeat Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? You're kidding right? because we all know that Malfoy's father owns quite a few companies that help produce cards, right? I mean, how does someone even defeat Malfoy? The guy owns Blue Eyes, its almost impossible to defeat!" Shouted one of the boys.

"I flip summon Penguin Soldier and I send your two cards back to your hand! Well, I heard that he summoned Exodia to win. I place to face downs and end." The other boy said.

The third boy was looking on at the two and began reading the new paper article once again to make sure that he got all of his facts right "I draw! So if he summoned exodia, does that make him a powerful duellist? Or just a lucky one? I play a face down and end." The first boy replied.

"I'd say lucky. I have penguin soldier attack you directly!"

~ **Somewhere else in England** ~

"Tell me Harry, do you not think of yourself as being successful in the tournament?" A man with long spiky hair with yellow streaks with purple eyes, wearing a leather jacket with copious amounts of zips, black tank top, black skinny jeans and boots who had a really deep voice.

The young boy with scruffy black hair looked up to the apparition with his emerald eyes and looked stoic "I don't think that I was unsuccessful, I believe that the reason I won was because I believed in the heart of the cards... but I also believe that my skill is something that may be judged... I'm not sure if I can handle that." Harry replied to the spirit "I also believe that it was you that truly helped me win the duel" He said looking down to the golden upside down pyramid that hung around his neck by a chain that is known as the Millennium Puzzle.

"Harry, if you believe that it was me that allowed you to win... you would be wrong, that isn't something that happens, when I am in control my skill only comes from you, I just make sure that you have the confidence to win. You won the tournament on your own." The spirit spoke, his deep voice soft.

Harry nodded his head to the spirit and spun in his chair facing his desk with his duel cards sprawled all over the desk, Harry began putting them together in pairs and triplets with a curious look on his face the entire time.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Who is it?" Harry called out to the door

"It's me, professor Dumbledore, are you ready to attend my school?" Professor Dumbledore stated in a muffled voice behind the door.

Harry looked up to the spirit "Will you come with me?" He asked. "As long as you keep the Millennium Puzzle, I'll always be with you Harry." He said before vanishing. Harry placed all of his cards into a holder and placed the card box onto his belt, flung his bag over his shoulder and left his room.

~ **In the Great Hall** ~

On a table there were sitting two people, one was a ginger boy known as Ron Weasley, and the other side of the table was a boy called Dean, they were playing a game of duel monsters. They were surrounded by other students of their school house Gryffindor.

"I play the monster card Baby Dragon in attack mode! I then set two cards face down, and now I attack your Giant Rat!" Ron cried, Dean hesitated, but sent his Giant Rat into the graveyard and set his life point counter to 400. Dean drew a card and looked at his hand, he questioned whether he had the right cards to win the duel.

"I use the trap card Rageki Break, by sending one card from my hand towards the graveyard I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose your left facedown" Dean sends a card from his hand to the graveyard and Ron sends the face down mystical typhoon into the graveyard "Now I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field, which I can do because I have no other monster on the field, and I end my turn..." Dean said looking at his hand.

"I draw, now I use MY trapcard of Rageki break and destroy your Cyber Dragon" Ron sends a card to the graveyard, and Dean sends his Cyber dragon into the graveyard "Now I use the spell card Lightning vortex, getting rid of all spell and trap cards on the field, and now, my Baby Dragon attacks you directly!" Ron Shouted, Dean looked down and placed his Cyber Dragon into the graveyard and decreased the life point gauge to 0, making him the loser. "Thanks for the duel Dean, I appreciate it. Now hand over your Gilford the Lightning." Dean hands over the card to Ron who smiles in glee "I did it! I actually won!"

And that's when the doors to the great hall opened, to reveal Dumbledore, the headmaster to the school and another boy who looked around the same age as Ron and Dean (15), he had bright green eyes, black hair with strips of yellow, he wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a leather jacket with lots of zips and a golden shaped pyramid connected to a chain around his neck. They walked to the front of the hall and the boy stood and waited for something. Professor McGonagal entered the hall holding a stick and the Sorting Hat, she transfigured the stick into a stool and read out a piece of paper "Harry Potter!" She called, as if it was a normal sorting. That gained the remaining attention of most of the students in the hall to the front of the hall, Harry walked up to the stool and McGonagal placed the hat onto Harry's head.

"Ahh, I see you've had quiet the adventures over the last few years, I didn't think egypt would be so incredible, who is this I see? Hmm... interesting, you've already been sorted into your own house... Hmmm... in any case you shall be placed in... GYFFINDOR!" All of the Gryphs in the hall appluaded the new guy. Everyone had heard the tale of the Potter's, but no one had expected to see the son of them again after he didn't show up for his first year of school. There had been rumours and stories of what Harry had been up to over the years, always turning up in papers and the such, but no one knew for sure what was true.

"Harry... Potter?" came the raspy voice of Draco Malfoy, who was clenching his wand.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Day One Pt 1

**Hogwarts and Duel Monsters!**

 **A Harry Potter Fanfic.**

 **The wizarding world and all its inhabitants all belong to J.K Rowling, and Warner Bros. Studios. I wish to only play in the world she brought to life.**

 **AN:/ This story is still experimental, not sure whether or not I'll continue playing with this universe, R &R to tell me if you think I should :3**

 **Chapter 2: Day One Pt 1**

In the hall was the standing form of Draco Malyfoy, a grimace across his face, his knuckles white from clenching his wand. Professor Dumbledore must have sensed the intense atmosphere that was created by Malfoy's sudden appearance, and so he waved his wand and left with McGonagal, sorting hat in hand.

"Potter." Draco spat, his eyes squinting with hatred. Potter is the only person that has ever been able to defeat Draco in a duel, and he beat him in one of the most public events in the UK. He paced towards Potter, his anger boiling inside of him "How dare you show your face at my place of learning, your kind don't deserve to be here." Draco said, through clenched teeth.

Harry just looked at Draco for a moment, then up at the ceiling and saw how it mirrored the night sky, it is obvious by the inscriptions that you would be able to see if you really tried that its just cleverly placed runes, but it was pretty, but none of the constellations matched those he could see at Caelum Academy from the Slifer dormitory lookout tower. He heard Draco shouting some more so he turned his gaze to look at him.

"You inconsiderate moron, out of any school in Britain, you had to choose this one to attend, I can't believe it, my father will hear of this Dumbledore!" Malfoy shouted as he turned his back and walked back out of the Great Hall, Harry just looked back towards Dumbledore.

The aged wizard just gave an awkward smile "Sorry about that, I do hope that your previous interaction with mister Malfoy will not discourage you from continuing your stay here at Hogwarts?" Harry just shook his head and Dumbledore smiled "Excellent, now I hope you don't mind, but I do have to go and run a few things, so I'll leave Minerva here to take you to your dormitory" He said and with a whoosh he was gone in a loud of smoke, McGonagal just approached Harry and began to lead him towards the Gryffindor common room, where he will be able to finally take a break.

~ **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory two hours later** ~

Harry was pacing about the room, fiddling with the millennium puzzle around his neck, he took a seat on the bed that he had been told had been allocated to him and he openly asked "Did I choose the right decision in coming here?" and as if he came to answer Harry's answer, Yami-Harry had appeared, the same old older and muscular version of Harry that he had always been. "Harry, you chose to come here because you wanted to track down the killer of your parents, this... Lord Voldemort, and because you wanted to find out what had happened to the Millennium puzzles that had been tracked to the UK, we are here on a mission Harry, you cannot let feelings of anxiety overcome your determination to reach our final goal. This school is only a stepping stone to helping to get as much information as possible." Harry nodded his head at the spiky haired apparition.

He then pulled out his deck box, and held it in between his hands "What do I do if I have to duel some of these students?" Harry asked.

It took the Pharaoh/Yami-Harry a few seconds to reply "Harry, dueling is an essential part of becoming a person, and growing and developing friendships with those around us, but I will stand by your decision to not duel if that is what you wish." Harry thanked the spirit of the puzzle as he faded and opened his deck box and pulled out his signature card and smiled "Dark Magician, we're in a foreign land now, I may have to call on your services." and he placed the card back in with its brothers and sisters and began to decide how he will make the second step to his plan happen "Step one, go to England and enlist in Hogwarts, Step two, use the ancient knowledge available at Hogwarts to track down a Millennium item and see if Voldemort had used one to help kill his parents... that may be a tiny bit difficult." Harry said to himself as he heard the other boys beginning to walk up the stairs, Harry prepared himself, he knew that if any of them dueled (which is a high possibility since dueling is apart of the school curriculum) he would have to face them and show them straight away...

Harry was in charge.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **AN:/ Sorry that these chapters seem to be short, its because I'm still writing four other on-going stories, and life kind of gets in the way, but tell me how you think the stories going so far!**

 **AN:2/ There will be duels in the next chapter! And maybe Draco wants to show that the duel in the tournament was actually just a fluke and that Draco is the true number one duelist...**


End file.
